


The Claim

by SiriusGetsKinky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGetsKinky/pseuds/SiriusGetsKinky
Summary: Sirius walks in on a game of truth or dare, and things take a weird spin with the twins' dare.





	The Claim

**Author's Note:**

> If you're into D/s fics, check out my other fic Dead Man's Reflection - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881985/chapters/49635614

 

It was getting very late and Sirius was starting to feel a bit sleepy. He’d read the same sentence three times already and it still didn’t seem to set in, so he closed the book shut, not bothering to mark the page, and stood from the sofa. He’d said to himself that he would try to stay up until the group of rabid teenagers finally decided to go to sleep, but it was already pretty late and he could still hear laughter and voices coming from upstairs. He probably wouldn’t get much sleep with all this noise even if he tried, so he marched up the stairs ready to talk them into calling it a night.

This new responsible adult thing that he was trying was very complicated. He still felt like he was 21, just barely older than the kids that were under his care for the night. He preferred being the cool godfather, you know, the one who you have your first beer with, the one who you turn to when you’re confused with girls, that kind of thing. He’d much rather leave the parenting to Molly. And with Harry it was very easy not to do any sort of parenting, as the events of his whole life had pretty much forced him into being a lot more mature than the kids his own age. That’s also why, when Harry had asked if he could have some friends over for the night with a glint in his eyes, Sirius couldn’t help but say yes. He figured he had never had that sort of night, the only similar thing being the dormitories at Hogwarts. But it was nearing 3 a.m. and Sirius wanted to sleep, so he was going to momentarily forget about the cool godfather thing and put the teenagers to bed.

The door was open, so he entered the room where Harry had said they would be sleeping. He stumbled upon the seven of them playing some sort of game. Ron was shirtless, Luna and Ginny were giggling and whispering to each other, Hermione was holding a bottle of firewhiskey that was already half-empty, and Fred and George were the one’s sporting the less drunken look of the lot. Harry just stared at him with doe eyes.

“Hi, Sirius,” Harry greeted, smiling innocently.

“Teens these days are just the same as back in my day,” Sirius sighed, realising he’d failed his attempt at taking care of said teens. “You’re all shit-faced, what were you doing?”

“We’re playing truth or dare,” Hermione said, still holding the bottle. No point in hiding it, really.

“You should join us,” Fred said, simply. Luna enthusiastically agreed with her head and clapped her hands.

Sirius raised his eyebrow at them. “Come on, I’m supposed to be watching you, not getting drunk with you!”

“Yeah, he’s old enough to be snoring in bed by this time of the night,” Ron told Fred. “No offense.” He quickly added, looking awkwardly at Sirius.

Sirius looked at him menacingly, but seeing as Ron was already quite intoxicated he’d let that one slide. He huffed. He didn’t really think it made much sense to be in the middle of seven fifteen-year-olds making stupid bets and drinking to oblivion. But they had invited him and now he couldn’t muster up the will to act like a proper adult and send them off to bed. They were enjoying themselves and they would just start thinking of him as an old boring git. He quite liked being the cool godfather. Besides, this was a good way to keep an eye on them and control the situation in case it went downhill.

“Alright… But let’s keep this age appropriate, ok?”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry slurred, grinning dumbly.

“Well, we’re off to a good start,” Sirius said, sighing as he sat down on the floor next to Harry.

“I’m up next!” Ginny shouted, and looked around the room with a smirk. “Ron! Truth or dare?”

Ron just sighed. “Dare. But no more clothes off!”

“Alright. I dare you to… Let Hermione put lipstick on you. I have just the shade for you in my purse.”

Hermione quickly got up, managing not to wobble, and went to grab Ginny’s purse. She giggled and sat cross-legged opposite to Ron. He huffed morosely as she applied dark red lipstick to his lips, while the twins passionately sang ‘Pretty Woman’ in the background.

“All done!” Hermione proudly announced.

“Lovely shade of whore red, Ronald,” Fred teased.

“I’m next,” Hermione stated with a big smile. “George, truth or dare?”

“I’m gonna go for dare,” George said.

Hermione thought for a while and then blushed. “George, lick Fred’s cheek.”

The group made a “oohhh” sound at her except for Ron, who just looked disgusted.

“She’s got a kink, this one,” George said with a smirk, and then proceeded to very slowly lick his brother’s cheek, making quite a show of it and making sure everyone was either red from blushing or from feeling awkward.

“All done. Who wants to go next?” George asked, licking his lips.

Luna put her hand up and waved it eagerly. “Mr. Black – “

“Sirius, please,” he suggested, wincing at the formality.

“Sirius. Truth or dare?”

He sighed. He didn’t want to risk licking anyone’s face. Not in human form, anyway. “Truth.”

“Ok… Um, do you like men or women?”

The room filled with silence as the group waited for an answer.

“I like both,” he answered after a while. “It’s a bit frowned upon in the wizarding community but I really don’t care.”

The group just exchanged glances and Sirius was pretty sure he saw Fred wink at Harry.

“Who’s next, then?” Sirius asked, ruining the silence.

“I want to go next,” Harry said, “and I’d like a sip of firewhiskey if Hermione would stop hogging it.”

Hermione indignantly passed him the bottle.

“Ginny, do you want truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to snog Luna for 15 seconds.”

Everyone cheered as Ginny rolled her eyes. She leaned towards Luna, who was sitting beside her, and cupped her face. They started kissing as the group counted, except for Sirius who just covered his face with his hand and laughed. The group had stopped counting for a good ten seconds before the kiss was over.

“Ok, now I’m starting to feel a bit creepy with you kids kissing and licking faces. You’re _way_ too young for me to be watching this,” Sirius said, and started to lift himself from the floor. The group complained and a unison of “no” followed.

“No, here, we’ll keep it age appropriate like you said!” George quickly said. “Harry, I dare you to put on Padfoot’s collar.”

“Ooh, good one, Georgie,” Fred said, snickering.

“And how is that age appropriate?!” Sirius asked indignantly, sitting back down.

The majority of the group looked at him quizzically, as if he was talking nonsense, except for Fred and George.

“Right,” Sirius whispered, remembering the chances the fifteen-year-olds knew what he was talking about were scarce.

“How do you even know I own a collar?” he pointed out, huffing.

“Surely you own one, for when you go on walks on the street,” George said.

“Dogs can’t go about uncollared,” Fred added, with a matter-of-fact kind of voice.

“You wore it a couple times on the street,” Harry stated.

Sirius opened his mouth to object but closed it. Harry was giving him a challenging look.

“Fine,” Sirius countered, giving his godson a matching look. “ _Accio_ collar,” he summoned, sticking his hand loosely in the air.

The black collar quickly sped towards Sirius’ hand and he grabbed it firmly.

“Collar me, please?” Harry asked his godfather with an innocent face.

Sirius nearly choked, but managed to cough in disguise. Harry quickly turned his body around and Sirius placed the collar around his neck, fastening it on the back.

“Tighter,” Harry asked.

He sighed and tried not to fumble with the buckle as he tightened its hold. After he finished fastening the collar, Harry turned back around to face him and lightly stroked the material around his neck, enjoying the feel of it.

“Do I look good collared?” Harry asked, staring at Sirius with the most innocent, yet devilish smile he’d ever seen.

This was going to be the death of him.

“Do you – “ Sirius paused to breathe and looked around the room. Most of the group were just following the scene, except once again for Fred and George who were smirking and seemed to be enjoying it too much.

“Alright, you keep the collar, and you kids keep playing, but I’m off to bed. It’s really late and I’m barely awake, so… I expect you all tomorrow at the table for breakfast.”

He stood quickly, not waiting for another round of “no don’t go”, and leaped up the stairs to his bedroom.

He was clearly lying… It had been years since he felt this awake.

***

 

Back in the safety of his bedroom, Sirius exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He leaned against the door and forced himself to relax. The hardness on his pants was not unexpected. He had been clearly aware for months now that he felt a lot more than just normal, healthy godfather love toward Harry. It was easy to just throw that to the back of his mind, seeing as it was something that was bond to never happen, and it most definitely should never happen. Spending twelve years in Azkaban made him an expert in managing his emotions, retaining them in the confines of his dark mind. A dark mind he had been fully aware of for years now, as well. He had spent a long time in his younger years trying to fight back his urges, his thoughts, blaming it all on the curse of being a Black. In the end, whatever the reason was for him to have certain dark thoughts, he had to deal with them. He had made peace with the fact that some of the things he liked were not normal, and just as long as he didn’t act on them he was able to keep his shit together.

Seeing Harry wear his collar, _asking_ Sirius to collar him… It was quickly making him lose his shit. He could never unsee that image, those words, the innocent look on Harry’s face as he felt the harsh material of the collar on his skin… It was relatively easy to ignore his urges when Harry was just being a regular teenager – a teenager for Merlin’s sake. He could ignore his feelings when Harry was studying, when he was cooking and humming a song, even when he was coming out of the bathroom after a shower with nothing but a towel hanging loosely around his waist, water still dripping down his back. He could deal with that. But he could not deal with a collared godson.

He cupped his erection through his trousers and squeezed, both to feel the pressure and to will it away. He ran shaky fingers through his hair and pulled on it, muffling a scream with the back of his other hand. He felt himself unravel. He breathed in and out a couple of times and composed himself, patting his hair and adjusting his shirt. Walking towards his bed, he grabbed his pajama bottoms and changed as quickly as he could, lying down on his bed right after. He hoped he could sleep this away, like he had done so far.

***

 

Sirius heard steps coming his way and his eyes immediately shot open. He was used to sleeping without the blinds shut since he spent twelve years without them, so the room was not in total darkness. He could see a lean figure coming towards him, and he felt the bed creak. Harry’s face came to focus, and Sirius could see that he was not sitting on the bed, but sitting on his knees and leaning forward to face him. Sirius blinked a couple of times to let his eyes adjust and he noted that the green eyed boy was still wearing his collar.

“Are you awake?” came Harry’s whispered voice.

“Yeah,” Sirius rasped, sitting up on the bed. “What is it, pup?”

“I don’t have a place to sleep in. I didn’t want to sleep on the floor. Can I sleep here with you?”

“I – I guess, sure,” Sirius replied. It was really hard to say no when Harry was sort of pouting and still wearing the damn collar. “What about your room?”

“Fred and George are there.”

“Oh. You can sleep here, no problem,” Sirius sighed.

“You never answered my question,” Harry stated, and Sirius could hear the drunken pout in his voice.

“What question?”

“Do I look good collared?”

The question caught him off guard just like it did the first time.

“Harry, that’s – Why are you asking me that? And about the collar, could you please take it off? It’s a bit inappropriate.” He wasn’t about to give in to whatever his drunk godson had in mind. ‘Parenting’, he remembered fiercely.

“So what if I want to look inappropriate? The collar’s not coming off.”

The drunk pouting seemed to become more and more intense as Harry made a point to cross his arms resolutely.

“So you’ll just go about your day with a collar on? That’s your plan?”

“It’s winter. I’m sure I’ll be able to hide it _if_ I want to.”

“Lovely! And what are you planning on saying when you’re not hiding it?”

“I’ll just tell them my godfather collared me.”

Sirius threw his hands in the air and gaped at Harry’s audacity. Sure he was a cheeky bastard like his father most of the time, but this was just too much.

“You’re drunk, Harry,” Sirius sighed, needing to blame this behaviour on something.

“I am. Can I please lie down now?”

Sirius moved over and drew the sheets so that Harry could slide inside. Harry did so and turned his back to his godfather. He shimmied in the bed, inching towards his godfather’s warm body, making the older man inch away from him, until there was not enough room to escape. Sirius sighed and accepted his fate, knowing now he wouldn’t be able to sleep with Harry pressed up to him like this.

“Is that your cock?” Harry mumbled in a half curious half sleepy tone.

“Just go to sleep, kiddo,” Sirius let out what seemed like his hundredth sigh of the night and hoped Harry would be too drunk to remember. Thankfully, Harry didn’t push the subject, and a light snore escaped his lips.

 

***

 

Harry still had his – Padfoot’s, actually – collar on the next morning and wore it proudly around the house. During breakfast his friends seemed to be too hungover to comment on it, although Sirius noticed some strange looks around the table. Harry didn’t seem fazed by the looks, too hungover to care.

Four days had passed and Harry had kept his resolve. He wore the damned thing all the time. At first Sirius decided he wouldn’t mention it anymore in an attempt to avoid giving Harry the attention he was clearly seeking. The first two days he even felt quite proud of his own behaviour for not giving in to the younger man’s weird quest. It was something to be proud of, really, because in reality it was driving him mad. _Madder_. It’s like Harry had finally pushed him off the edge, all those months of avoiding his twisted mind had been thrown out the window in a matter of seconds, the fastening of the buckle sealing the deal, condemning him.

On the fifth day, he couldn’t take it any longer. This had to end.

“Harry, can we have a word?” he asked, finding Harry sitting in his bed, lazily drawing Hedwig. He hummed his answer.

Sirius approached his bed carefully, sitting at the far end of it, where Harry’s piercing green eyes couldn’t drive him crazier.

“I was wondering if you could give me back the collar. I might need it someday, you know, for a walk,” he started, trying to sound firm but gentle.

“You can’t get out of the house,” Harry stated, not looking away from the drawing.

Sirius cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t understand why you walk around with it all the time, Harry,” he tried, needing to at least find an answer to this weird behaviour.

The teen didn’t answer him, and continued to focus on his drawing, turning his pencil around to erase some lines.

“Well, can you at least explain to me where this is coming from?” Sirius asked. He was genuinely puzzled.

After a while Harry finally looked up from his drawing and tossed it aside, crossing his legs on the bed.

“Um… The dare, I think the twins dared me to do it because a couple weeks ago we were out in Hogsmeade…” Harry paused and looked about to quit when Sirius gave him an encouraging nod.

“They saw me looking at a choker in a shop. Like a girl’s jewellery shop or something. I thought obviously they were gonna tease the living shit out of me, but instead they just asked me if I liked it and I said no, but I guess I’m a shitty liar, so they brought it up on the dare.”

Sirius took a moment to absorb the information and study Harry’s face. His cheeks were bright red but the explanation seemed simple enough. Honest, at least.

“I see. And why don’t you want to take it off? It’s really just a collar.”

“I, um…” Harry paused and looked down, fiddling with his fingers. “I like it. I like that you own it. And that you put it on me. Like a claim, I think.”

Sirius widened his eyes at his words. Oh, _now_ he was doomed. Did his godson really mean what he thought he did? Harry had felt _claimed_? Suddenly he felt his own cheeks burn as well. He wanted to claim Harry, possess Harry. He bloody well did. But he was supposed to be his guardian and Harry was so young, he just couldn’t give in.

“Harry, I –“ he cleared his throat to gain some time. “You should probably take it off.”

“I really don’t want to. But I suppose if – If you want to you can take it off me, then,” he was speaking in a tiny voice, cheeks burning red and still fumbling with his fingers. He looked up at Sirius with a sad face and he could see his green eyes glisten.

The older man stood up from the bed and approached Harry, still trying to talk some sense into himself. This was the right thing to do, end it here and forget all about it. He was just above Harry’s face and he was looking up at him, blinking slowly. Sirius moved his hands to his godson’s neck to start removing the collar, but stopped.

‘Just take the collar off, get it done with and stop this. You can’t do this, not with him,” he thought desperately.

Instead he cupped Harry’s cheek and to his surprise, the young man leaned into the touch and closed his eyes with a contained breath.

“Fuck, Harry…”

Sirius sighed and fled the room, leaving Harry wide eyed and alone in his bed.

***

 

The rest of the day had passed by uneventful, mostly because Sirius had resorted to reading and napping and just generally avoiding any thoughts. He’d considered downing a whole bottle of firewhiskey and wait for the best, but he figured the risk was too big. He couldn’t afford to lose himself (in case the drinking went wrong) and he certainly didn’t deserve any peace of mind (in case the drinking went right).

He tried recalling all of Molly’s wise words regarding parenting and being responsible. He had hated hearing them in the first place but over time he had managed to let them set in and understand them, and he definitely needed to remember them now. But Harry’s desperate words of submission spoke louder everytime. It was one thing to have a one sided infatuation, being filled with desire and even hurt… but the fact that it seemed to be corresponded made it a lot harder for him to manage his inappropriate feelings toward someone that should have been family.

The next morning, he got up early and got dressed, making an effort to try and compose himself. He was hanging by a thread, his self-control just a look or smile away from shattering.  He went to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He was starting to comb his hair when he heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.

“Ow! Fuck!”

He rushed downstairs and saw light coming from the bathroom. Without thinking, worried Harry might’ve been hurt, he barged in the room.

“Harry, are you –“ he stopped mid-sentence, noticing that his godson was naked standing on the tub, still dry, and the shower curtain was not drawn. “Oh, I’m sorry!”

“I slipped and hit my head,” Harry grumbled, looking disoriented, rubbing the back of his head.

Before Sirius could inquire him about his head, something caught his eye. At the edge of the tub there was a small plastic bottle. A bottle of lube. He didn’t look away from it, partly because he knew that if he took another look at his very much naked godson, he’d risk his last bit of self-control.

Harry noticed what the older man was staring at and his cheeks went red.

“I – That’s –“ he stopped and sighed. No point in lying, he was sure his godfather was fully aware what the use for lube was.

Still clinging to the last shred of dignity he had left, Sirius slowly turned to leave.

“No, don’t,” Harry asked, voice slightly trembling.

Sirius stopped and turned to face the boy, finally looking at him.

“Harry, if I don’t go –“

“Please,” Harry interrupted, the tone of nervousness and desperation evident on his voice.

“You need to understand –“

“I know what you’re gonna say,” Harry interrupted again. “Look, I grew up without parents. The Dursley’s barely qualify as family. I know everyone’s always trying to protect me and give me what I never had but the thing is, I’m used to it. I’m not a kid anymore and I don’t feel the need to have proper parents. Proper is something I’ll never get and I’m ok with that. I know you don’t see me as a kid anyway, so stop trying.”

They went quiet for a bit, both of them letting the words sink in.

“What are you saying then? I should just stop being your godfather so we can… What, so we can what?” Sirius’ voice was frantic, his thoughts were everywhere.

“Stop complicating. Please, just… What if you turned off the voices that are telling you you can’t have me because you’re my godfather? What would happen then?”

Silence settled in again, the only sound was their breathing. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other in silence. Sirius’ scattered thoughts seemed to stop as he repeated to his godson’s words in his head. It was like… something snapped. He focused his eyes on Harry and raked his fingers through his long hair, breathing in.

“Turn the shower on,” he simply said, his eyes darkening.

He dragged a stool that was near the wall to the centre of the bathroom, right in front of the bathtub, and sat. He took a moment to finally take in Harry’s lean body as he fumbled with the tap. Heat started to engulf him as he watched the young man bathe and run his hands down his body, sliding his fingers along his growing length and gasping.

“Soap yourself,” Sirius said in a low voice. “Do it slowly for me.”

Harry did as he was told, careful to clean every crevice of his body as slowly and thoroughly as he could. Sirius could tell he was getting aroused and impatient, but he was not having it. When Harry finished soaping his body, especially attending to his hard cock and enticingly jerking it a few times, he went under the spray of water again to rinse it off. When he finished rinsing, before he could turn off the water, not even minding to shampoo his hair, Sirius stopped him.

“I want you to show me what you were going to do with the lube.”

Harry shivered from the firmness of the command. He picked up the small bottle and squeezed to coat his fingers. He looked nervous and uncertain of what to do and that just made Sirius more aroused and confident. Harry reached around his back to start gliding his fingers around his entrance.

“Turn your back to me,” Sirius instructed and motioned with his hands. “Spread your legs so I can see.”

Harry turned around and leaned against the tiles, spreading his legs as he was told. He started circling his entrance slowly, exploring the new sensation, and ventured a finger inside, sliding it inside and out. He moaned at the feeling and slightly turned his neck so he could lock eyes with Sirius. The older man was watching him closely, rubbing himself through his trousers.

“Add a second finger in, Harry,” he said, voice rough.

Harry inserted another finger and started fingering himself at a faster pace. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back, arching his back to reach deeper. His moans were louder and wilder.

“Add a third,” Sirius commanded, breathing fast. He unbuttoned his shirt but kept it on.

“I don’t know if –“

“Do as I say.”

Harry followed the command and slowly added another slender finger inside his arse, keeping his fast pace, wincing at the pain of being stretched like that. Sirius stood up from his seat and walked over to Harry, getting inside the large tub to lean closely against the boy. He took his fingers away and replaced them with his own three fingers, making Harry scream in surprise. With his other hand he tugged Harry’s hair and kissed his neck, biting him a couple times. Then he let go of his hair and, still fingering Harry’s arse, he unzipped his trousers and freed his cock from his boxers. In a second, he was replacing his fingers with his large cock, pushing inside with just a bit of resistance. Harry gasped and his eyes shut tightly, adjusting to the feeling of his godfather’s length invading him. It stung slightly but it felt delicious. Sirius was panting, inching in until he was fully seated. Careful not to slip in the tub, he started fucking his godson at a faster pace, cupping his arse and taking in the sight of being entirely buried inside Harry. He moaned and let his forehead rest against the back of Harry’s head, keeping the pace. He slid his arm around the boy’s neck and kept him strongly locked there as he fucked him senseless.

“Sirius, I’m gonna –“

“You’ll come when I say so,” Sirius rasped, and pulled out of Harry’s arse. He picked him up and strode off the bathroom, up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He laid Harry on his bed and started to undress himself. Harry’s gaze was desperate as he looked at the body of the man who had just fucked him. Sirius took off his trousers and boxers, but before he could take off his shirt, Harry dropped to his knees on the floor and started sucking Sirius’ dripping cock, locking eyes with him. Sirius grunted as Harry sucked him eagerly and devotedly. He placed his long hands on Harry’s hair, lacing his fingers, and started moving faster, leading the action.

Harry kept gagging and his eyes were teary with the effort of taking his godfather’s hard erection, but his arousal was too much, he needed release.

“Sirius, I need to come, please,” Harry pleaded, not daring to touch himself. He didn’t want to risk coming without being told to and disobeying his godfather.

Sirius grabbed Harry’s wrists and pulled him up, kissing him. He felt Harry submit to him even through his kiss. He was perfect, such a perfect fit… He’d never been this aroused. He used his body to make Harry lie down on the bed, with a firm grip on his wrists, and kept him pinned to the mattress as they kissed intensely.

“Do you want me to make you come, Harry?” Sirius asked, looking fiercely into pleading green eyes.

“Yes, please,” Harry answered, breathing heavily.

“You’ll have to come with my cock in your arse, do you want that?”

Harry nodded eagerly, desperate to be fucked again.

“You’ll let me fill you with my come, won’t you?”

“Yes, I want it so bad, Sirius.”

Sirius couldn’t help his chuckle at his godson’s pleas, he loved being begged. Pining him with one hand, Sirius pushed Harry’s hips so his cock was just nudging his entrance. Harry tried to wriggle free and tried to push himself down on his godfather’s cock, but Sirius wouldn’t let him, only griping him harder. He teased his entrance for a while, not entering, before he finally gave in and sunk deep inside the boy’s arse. He fucked him fast and rough, making Harry moan and babble inarticulate pleas of pleasure. With his free hand, he choked Harry firmly, making his moans hoarser and more desperate.

“I need to –“ Harry didn’t finish his sentence, he was so close. Instead he opened his eyes and locked them with his godfather’s, hoping he would understand what he meant.

“Ask me, Harry,” Sirius rasped, keeping his pace and panting heavily.

“Can – can I please come?”

“Yes, come for me.”

It was all it took to send Harry over the edge, a choked scream coming out of his mouth as white spurts of come coated his chest. Sirius’ grip on his wrists and chokehold continued as he came deep inside Harry’s arse, still clenching around his cock.

They kissed softly, out of breath, and Sirius let go of both Harry’s wrists and neck, stroking it instead.

“Wait, where’s you collar?” Sirius asked, pulling away from the kiss.

“I took it off so I could shower. Didn’t want to ruin it,” Harry answered simply.

Sirius laughed and slid off Harry, murmuring a quick cleaning spell.

“ _Accio_ collar,” he summoned, his hand reaching for the flying object coming his way.

He pulled Harry up by his hand and put the collar around his neck, this time with confidence, and fastened it. It felt right.

“I’m claiming you. Properly this time, and without an audience of horny teens,” Sirius said, and kissed his godson’s forehead.

“Thank you, Sirius,” Harry said, a big smile spreading across his face. He looked proud and happy. He hugged his godfather and breathed in his scent, making sure he engraved in his mind every last detail of the day Sirius finally claimed him as his.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it!


End file.
